Virtue of a Mute
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: The Tournament of Fate; a fight beyond imagination. If you win, you are crowned the best trainer and can have whatever you desire. However, to enter, you must obtain the badges from each region along with beating the Elite Four and that regions champion; if you lose... a price must be paid.
1. A dream of Fate

**Wanted to try making a pokemon story ^.^ Let's see how this goes! - EEK**

* * *

"But, Shizuka!? You promised!" A tall sky blue haired boy screamed, running to his short partner; his stylish dark blue boots stomping in anger. He was certainty… more outlandish than the average Pallet Town teen. He wore a dark blue jacket that was decorated with shiny gold buttons, a plain white shirt underneath; which he did not enjoy. His tight black pants matched his boots perfectly. His young friend looked up at him with her pale blank eyes; her blonde hair gently flowing with the wind. She was simpler than her flamboyant friend. She preferred plain blue jeans shorts with an orange T-shirt; its color was faded from being worn so often.

She gave him a glare to get him to go away; she was extremely tired and didn't feel like messing with him today. He flinched back and sighed.

"You said you would go with me…" He pouted. Shizuka would have loved to tell him all the reasons why he couldn't be a coordinator, but sadly she was mute. She was born that way and many people made fun of her for the fact. Not anymore though luckily, since Mieru came along. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind and defend her.

She let out a small soundless sigh and pointed towards her house. It was small and simple; nothing to out of the ordinary. She lived with her single father; her mother died during childbirth, along with the baby. Shizuka was only two at the time so she had no idea what was going on. Now she was 12 and living a calm life with Mieru who was 16. He would constantly bug her about being a coordinator and she eventually nodded her head about going with him on his journeys. Why did he wait this long to be one?

Well reasons.

1. Shizuka said no.

2. He didn't have any pokemon.

3. Shizuka said no!

When Shizuka turned 10 she was offered to be a pokemon trainer; kids yelled at her and the professor, calling him crazy for letting her try to become one. However, one kid in particular had it out for the mute girl… Green. As soon as she entered school he was right there to make her miserable. She wasn't the only one being bullied, there was this one kid Red who had it just as bad as her. She no longer thought of the boy when she left school; to this day she has completely forgotten about him. Green however, refuses to leave! No matter how much she wants to kick his face in! Also there is something that's important… Shizuka looks a lot like a boy; flat chest, short hair, and young boy features.

Mieru moved into town when he was 13 with his two overly protective parents. They wanted to get out of the city life and move to a quieter place. They forced him to go to school even though he hated learning; then again who didn't? There he met Shizuka on the first day getting bullied by older classmates. They took her books and tossed them to ground, calling her stupid and speechless, even tugged at her hair and threw her down. Being from the city, you had to stick up for yourself, so more like an instinct and for the fact that he loved her hair! He helped her and put those bullies in there place. After that he quickly learned she couldn't speak, but he could understand her in some ways.

When Mieru turned 15 he went through a life changing experience. One day during summer he found Shizuka being bullied by Green. Of course he hated seeing his best friend being made fun of, but this one person in particular made him hesitate. His spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and tough attitude made him smile! A smile out of all things! He tried to get Green to back off, but stopped when the weirdest thing happened. Green tripped and Mieru caught him; a blush creeped across the sky blue hair teen. Green yelled at him of course and left the scene. Shizuka thanked Mieru in her own wordless ways and he went home early. He stayed up all night thinking about the matter, then it hit him like a rock; He was gay and had a crush on his best friend's enemy.

"I already talked to your father and he said it would be good for you to get out and explore the world!" Mieru pleaded.

Shizuka shot him a hard glare and he backed up a couple feet.

"Maybe you'll change your mind tomorrow! See you then!" He said, rushing away from the obviously pissed girl. She went straight into her house to see that her father wasn't home; he always stayed out late doing who knows what. She went to her room, plopping down onto her bed. She stared at her ceiling that matched her personality, life, and home. Blank. She never complained about her life before, but now it was becoming boring.

She could take up Mieru's offer, but what good would that do her? She didn't want to watch her friend show off pokemon all day long. She could become a trainer, but that also sounded boring. Making pokemon fight all the time to win meaningless badges. Green used to complain to her about how Red was his rival and if she became a pokemon trainer it would only cause him more trouble. She would just roll her eyes and walk off, after he was done messing with her that is.

She glanced out her window to see that the sun was setting and it would be her bed time soon. Shizuka quickly changed into some pajamas; simple silk blue shirt and shorts. She proceeded to snuggle under her covers and fall asleep.

* * *

_"Wake up…. Shizuka… wake up!" Shizuka opened her eyes to see that she was involved in darkness. _

_"Where am I? I can talk!" Shizuka gasped. _

_"You are in your dreams." A soft female voice said._

_"Where are you?" Shizuka looked around in the darkness, but couldn't see anything. This wasn't her normal dreams? Usually if she had one, it was about flowers and eating food. All of a sudden a bright light blinded her vision. When it faded away she couldn't see the figure in front of her completely; just it's shape. It was round and kinda reminded her of a moon. _

_"You must be wondering what is happening? I can not explain for I do not have much time, but... let me show you something." She said with a sad tone. Everything around her swirled and turned into a field of flames and machines. The machines were huge and being powered by something Shizuka couldn't make out. In the middle of the machines was a glowing white orb. The machines picked up pokemon with there bare hands and did the unthinkable… crushed them… Shizuka gasped in fear, scooting back only to be stopped by the mysterious dream figure. _

_"What's happening!? Why are those machines killing the pokemon!?" _

_"This is what will happen if you don't enter the Tournament of Fate. The world will be over ruined with machines and despair. All pokemon will perish and humans who rebel against them." She said. _

_"Against who!? Who would do such a thing!?" She asked. In the distant a dark light appeared and a figure was being carried by a huge dragon like machine. For a split second the image of two dark red eyes and a scar appeared in Shizuka's head; causing her to scream in shock. The dark figure remained clouded and the giant dragon machine's mouth opened revealing a dark red orb. It started to glow and in a split second everything was destroyed in front of it. _

_Shizuka covered her eyes in fear. "No more!" Everything slowly returned black and the mysterious figure was now facing her. "This is what will happen… I don't want it to happen…" _

_"You must enter the Tournament of Fate. Please Shizuka, you must face-" All of a sudden something covered the figure's mouth that was in front of me. There was a loud crack and the figure touched me. "Receive the Gym badges… I'll try…soon."_

* * *

She woke up with a jolt, falling off her bed in the process. **_What was that?! Who was that! Is that really going to happen if I don't enter this tournament thing? So much fire and blood; just trying to remember it brings chills up my spine!_** Shizuka's father opened the door quickly to see his daughter lying in the floor with a very pale face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, picking up her small body and tucking her back into bed. When she finally noticed what was happening, she gave her father a smile. "That's good. You scared me for a second there, please be more careful." Shizuka nodded her head, still keeping the smile on her face. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, before returning to bed. Shizuka sat up with a small sigh. She couldn't talk anymore… **_so it really was a dream… maybe it meant nothing and it was more like a nightmare… But it seemed so real... It couldn't have meant nothing and that female voice. I can still remember it clearly. Who was the person riding that dragon machine? Those red eyes… and that scar… it was scary… _**

Giving up for the night Shizuka returned to her sleepless slumber, only to be woke up in the morning by her friend.

"Wake up, Shizuka! It's morning and the professor wants to see you! It's important!" Mieru shouted, waking Shizuka up with a shock. She didn't even get more than three hours of sleep… She was going to be one cranky girl. She gave her tall friend a punch in the chest, causing him to lose his breath. Mieru wasn't the strongest guy out there. "Sorry…but it's important…"

Shizuka hopped out of bed, ignoring her friend in pain. She pointed at the door telling him to get out so she could change. He ran out immediately, afraid he was going to get another punch. She slipped on her baggy orange shirt and blue jeans. She grabbed her backpack that was hanging on her closet wall. She hasn't used this since she was in school for carrying school books and stuff like that. This time she was taking it because she felt like she was going to need it. That dream from last night was still bugging her… She walked out of her room casually; Mieru was standing by her door.

"Are you ready? I have a good feeling about this visit!" Mieru smiled. Shizuka rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen to grab a quick snack. She opened her old school bag; stuffing chips, soda, candy bars, and whatever else she could fit in there. Mieru stood there with his mouth open in shock. How could his friend eat so much!? "Dang, Shizuka… that's a lot of food… you might gain some weight." Shizuka sent him a quick glare to get him to shut up.

Who cares if she gained a little weight and honestly she could use it; she was short and rather skinny. She really needed to gain some curves so others could actually see she was female. After stuffing her bag like she was going to die, she zipped it up happily and leaving her house with a smile. Mieru walked closely behind her, afraid to say anything else. Luckily Professor Oak's lab wasn't far away from Shizuka's house and she actual visited quite often; until Green would arrive and drive her away.

"I wonder if Professor Oak will give us some pokemon! Then I can become a pokemon coordinator!" Mieru cheered happily. That would be the last thing Shizuka would want to happen… not trying to be mean to Mieru or anything. She really just wanted to stay home for the rest of her life. Mieru rushed in front of her and knocked on the labs door. Shizuka only sighed and opened the door for him. "That's rude!" The lab was bustling with noise and work. Shizuka looked around for minute till she caught Professor Oak in the back messing with something. Mieru didn't even both to wait for Shizuka; he was way too excited for that!

"We're here!" Mieru yelled, almost pushing a worker out of the way. Shizuka bowed for Mieru to show apologies.

"It's alright he's just excited." She laughed, going back to her work. After that little mess up, Shizuka went to the back to join Mieru and the Professor.

"Ah, welcome Shizuka! You're going to be excited when you hear this! I finally was able to get some more pokemon! You and Mieru can finally start your journey!" Oak smiled. The news hit Shizuka like hell, her face fell into a frown and she looked like she was about to bash her face in the nearest computer. "I know you probably wanted to leave when Green left since you two always talked to each other.-" Shizuka's hands formed into a fist. **_He better not be thinking we were friends..! He left weeks ago and I was freakin' happy too! _**

"Umm… Don't mention Green around her please." Mieru whispered into Oak's ears.

" I don't see the problem, but alright I guess. Anyway! I managed to obtain two pokemon from the other town and I thought, why not give them to you two! Mieru begged for them as well." Oak said. I shot a glare at Mieru; he rubbed the back of his head, thinking of something to say. Professor Oak motioned us to a steel table with two poke balls resting on top of it. "Please take your pick. I was able to obtain a Growlithe and a male Nidoran." She just stood there staring at the poke balls. Picking one was the last thing Shizuka wanted to do. What she wanted to do was walk out of this lab for good and lock herself in her room. Mieru grabbed Shizuka's arm making her reach for a poke ball.

"Come on! Pick one! This is our chance to finally do something with our lives!" Mieru said. He really wanted to pick first, but if he even had a chance of becoming a coordinator; he had to let Shizuka go. Shizuka pulled her arm away and turned around. She didn't want this at all…Her horrible dream from last night popped into her head; she turned around trying not to think anymore. She quickly grabbed a random poke ball; Mieru had the biggest smile on his face! It was like the smile from that one time when Green had to remove his shirt cause Mieru 'accidentally' spilt orange juice on it.

"Fine choice, Shizuka! I believe you and Growlithe will get along fine! Since you both have fiery personalities!" Oak laughed.

"That means I'm stuck with Nidoran! I heard they're cute!" Mieru said, picking up his poke ball with hearts in his eyes. A tear drop fell from Oak and Shizuka. Mieru didn't care what pokemon it was, just along as it was cute! He had a weak spot for adorable pokemon!

"I almost forgot!" Professor Oak suddenly said. "I will be giving you two your own pokedex. They will help you identify pokemon when you encounter them and also help me collect data." Professor Oak handed us both a small red pokedex. Mieru happily kissed his, Shizuka looked at hers with annoyance. **_Great now I have to deal with Oak nagging about getting pokemon… _**

"Thanks Oak! This is great! I can't wait to get out there and catch more beautiful pokemon!" Mieru cheered, hugging his pokedex. Shizuka stuffed her pokedex in her bag along with her sweets... she also put her pokemon in there too. Mieru looked at his poke ball and it shrunk. "Wow! That's amazing!" Mieru stuffed it in his pocket and his pokedex.

"I'm sure you two will make me proud and will have an amazing journey. If you need any help don't be afraid to give me a call. Also if you see Green anywhere tell him that he needs to be more patient…" Oak said that last sentence with a sigh.

"Of course! Now can we go!?" Mieru was almost jumping off the walls. Professor Oak nodded and waved us goodbye as Mieru dragged me out of the lab. How Shizuka suddenly ended up doing the one thing she didn't want was a mystery. If she didn't have that dream, then she would have definitely walked out of that lab. However... it felt so real and something was telling her to go out on this journey and win those useless badges.


	2. A battle of Stupidity

"I can't believe this is happening! We are finally traveling and I can become a coordinator!" Mieru cheered, almost jumping out of his pants. Shizuka rolled her eyes, playing with her pokeball between her fingers. In that little red and white ball was Shizuka's nightmares. She never wanted this nor even thought about running around and winning little worthless medals. However, fate had a different plan and it involved a weird figure in her dreams and a happy dancing gay guy beside her.

"Nidoran and I are going to be the best partners and win every contest! I'm going to dress him up in tiny suits and teach him to stab the judges hearts! Not for real though... Well, you know what I mean!" He flustered. I threw my pokeball at his face, making Mieru fall backwards dramatically; his pokeball falling out of his pocket and roll away into a bush. "My Nidoran! Baby come back!" He shot up instantly and dove for his pokemon. The gay boy jumped out straight after like a dog with his tail between his legs. "Save me!" A Pidgey flew from the bush with Mieru's pokeball in its talons; Shizuka saw it give Mieru the death stare and fly off. **So much for you being a coordinator haha. **Shizuka snickered under her breath.

Mieru dropped to his knees, his hands in the air, reaching for his now gone pokemon he didn't even get to see once. "Why...I-I was...My life!" Tears streamed down his face. She patted his shoulder like a true friend, but the slapped the back of his head. She really didn't like his dramatic ways, but now that he didn't have a pokemon she didn't have to worry about going to coordinator crap. However, now she had to listen to him whine about being pokemonless.

Mieru wiped his tears away, but they were quickly replaced by more. His life was taken in a matter of seconds and now he had nothing to do. He wanted this moment so bad in his life! He wanted to show off his flashy clothes and formal pokemon! But no! A stupid bird pokemon had to come and steal his baby! No more life and future fancy ribbons... "W-Why..." Shizuka popped her friend once more. "Okay! Let's just go..." Mieru got up, patting his knees clean and sighing. Who knows, maybe he'll get another pokemon... or not.

Mieru's eyes shot towards Shizuka's pokeball and his hope shot up. Perhaps she would let him have her Growlithe, she didn't want a pokemon in the first place! There's no harm in taking hers and it hasn't even seen her face yet so it's not to late! "Hey Shizuka, do you mind... You know you don't even want... Can I have... Your Growlithe?" Shizuka stared at him with a blank expression. **Fuck no you can't have my Growlithe, I may not like it, but hell I can eat it later. **"Please! I know you don't want it! and why did you lick your lips?" She stopped half way through licking her lips.

Shizuka stuffed her pokeball in her pocket, sticking out her tongue. She wasn't close to her pokemon and hell she didn't even know what it looked liked, but it was hers and she hated sharing... **Hated**. Even when she was young she hated sharing, when she was given a bottle and wanted more milk; she would have rather died then give it back. When she met Mieru he quickly knew not to ask for things, it always ended up with a slap to the face or a some what growl.

"Stop!" They both froze and looked behind them; Shizuka with a blank, but curious eyes and Mieur looked like he was about to pee himself. "I saw you playing with a pokeball! You must be a trainer! I challenge you to a battle to test my new skills!" The young boy yelled from a couple feet had spiky black hair and pale green eyes. You could easily tell he was new trainer; his face had traces of nervousness and uncertainty. Mieur crossed his legs together, trying his best not to piss his pants. He just lost his pokemon/life and now some boy wanted to challenge them! he was defenseless and he didn't want to be a trainer! He's a freaking coordinator!

Shizuka pulled out her pokeball and looked at it with curiosity, but also boredom. She didn't want to fight this young boy with weird hair. She didn't even know how to fight and what moves her pokemon had. Sure she's seen battles on TV of overly confident trainers, but doesn't battling require screaming out ridiculous commands? And last time she checked, she didn't have a voice to yell with.

"I will take you down with my new Bulbasaur!" He gulped, approaching a good distance towards us. He pulled out his pokeball and flipped his hair. Mieru watched in shock at his friend who approached the boy expressionless and threw her pokeball out into the field. A bright light shown quickly then disappeared to reveal a small red fluffy dog pokemon; It yawned and scratched behind it's ears. This was her new partner? A little weak dog! How could this little thing do anything! "You have a Growlithe?! How did you get- It doesn't matter! Let's battle!" He threw his pokeball and a small green creature with a bud on its back appeared. It purred happily before it saw its opponent and instantly turned pissed. "**At least they're both small and weird looking. No challenge here." **Growlithe sniffed the air and let out a sneeze; a small ember rock coming in contact with the grass and making it burn silently.

Mieru blinked slowly, trying to process the situation. This couldn't be right? His pokemon hate friend is now battling a also new trainer and the biggest thing that got to him was... She can't speak! How is she going to get her pokemon to fight? Flick her finger magically and watch the show like a boss? Not likely!

"Bulbasaur, use tackle!" He shouted. The Bulbasaur scraped the dirt with its feet with a loud snort. Immediately it charged at Shizuka's Growlithe and before she could react her pokemon was hit in the side and sent flying. Growlithe slowly staggered to it's feet. It winced at the sudden pain in it's side. "Aren't you going to say something? I'm kicking your Growlithe's butt!" **How dare he boast about a stupid plant dinosaur thing. If I could talk, that thing would be done for by now! **Shizuka kept her calm and tried to think for a plan. She was in a tight spot, not really a panicking time cause the fight just stared and her Growlithe was doing fine, but she couldn't speak and before she knows it; her pokemon could be down and out.

"Shizuka, do something!" Mieru shouted from the sidelines. **He could try to help me! Now I'm starting to regret letting his pokemon get taken... ** The tiny Growlithe let out a growl in defense and the Bulbasaur let out a some what snicker; If pokemon could even snicker. The trainer had a smart ass grin on and commanded the same move, but this time Growlithe didn't even budge.

"What!? But it was knocked down last time!" The boy stuttered. Shizuka herself was quite confused. Did Growlithe just use a move? Was growling even a move? Oh well it did something and she was thankful. "I-It... What ever! Bulbasaur keep using tackle!" The little grass pokemon did what it was told and charged once more. Growlithe took it upon itself to dodge and keep doing so; obviously it's trainer didn't know what she was doing. Shizuka glanced around for anything to help her out, but nothing was showing up to her aid. Until her eyes laid on her friend, who was trying his best to cheer her on. She stomped over to him quickly, grabbing his arm and dragging him to her side.

"What am I suppost to do?! It's your Growlithe!" Mieru panicked; he didn't want to fight for her! He didn't even know how to battle a trainer and the Growlithe kept looking over it's shoulders during it's dodges to glare at him. Shizuka poked Mieru out of his thoughts and waved her arms around wildly. "What! I don't know what to do!" The opponent trainer stopped his thinking to look at the fighting couple; trying to register what the hell they were doing. When they heard a yelp is when they stopped to look. Growlithe was hit right in the forehead and fell backwards.  
Shizuka grabbed Mieru's collar and looked him dead in the eyes. She then let him go to motion like she was about to charge at something.

"Huh?" She faced palmed and tried doing it once more and then pointing at the two pokemon. "You want me to charge at them?" Shizuka slapped her friend right across the face from her decreasing patience. She grabbed her friend, pointed at Growlithe and made it look like she was about to tackle. "Oh! Growlithe use tackle!" The Growlithe showed a relief look and charged straight towards the enemy. It hit Bulbasaur right in the side, sending it into the ground.

"Bulbasaur! Get up! Come on!" Growlithe didn't even wait for another command; it kept ramming into the poor Bulbasaur relentlessly. Each time the poor pokemon tried to get up, it was rammed right back into the dirt. The opponent trainer watched in shock as his pokemon beat up."Please! Do something! Anything!"

"Should we stop Growlithe?" Mieru whispered. Shizuka shot her hand up to silence him. They were now winning and who cared if the Bulbasaur was turning into fertilizer. It's not like they were going to meet this boy again and if they did she would do the same thing over again and beat the living crap out of it; hopefully then though her Growlithe would know better moves. Before they knew it the Bulbasaur was knocked out and his master was left speechless. **Well... I guess I won... Yay? **Shizuka threw her pokeball at Growlithe to summon it back. The pokeball shot back to her hand and she caught it more gracefully then she intended. "We won?"

"I-I was barely trying! Next time I'll beat you dude!" He said trying to sound bigger than he was. Shizuka froze at the trainer with a glare. The opponent returned his Bulbasaur and took a deep breathe. "I'll be seeing you again!" He yelled, running away before he could cry. Shizuka and Mieru let out a sigh of relief. Mieru was glad he took off before he could say anything further, Shizuka was glad the fight was over and she could continue on her way. Fighting wasn't that bad, but she rather not get used to it. Also she didn't want to use Mieru as a voice box every time.

"Let us continue?" Mieru asked, questioning the battle they just had. He didn't want to dwell on it to much so he decided to quickly let it fade from his mind until he saw a also familiar Pidgey fly above them with his pokeball in its mouth. "Hey! Give that back!" He took off towards the bird at full speed. Shizuka sighed, pinching the bridge off her nose. She didn't want to dwell on her first fight either and decided to just to leave it be. She walked after her friend some what calmly and wished the direction they were heading in where to some kind of town. She desperately wanted a shower for some odd reason, maybe it was from her sudden rush? Or just perhaps she simply liked being clean.


End file.
